Scp Fikcja:Regulamin
1. Regulamin :1. Regulamin jest dokumentem opisującym prawa Scp Fikcja. :2. Dotyczy on zarówno użytkowników zalogowanych, jak i niezalogowanych. :3. Dokument ten wchodzi w życie z dniem 27 sierpnia 2013 roku. :4. Administrator ma prawo zmienić treść tegoż regulaminu po konsultacji z innymi użytkownikami na czacie. :5. Regulamin nie jest jedynym zbiorem praw tu obowiązującym. Obowiązuje tu też Terms of Use (ToU) Wikii, zasady kultury osobistej oraz amerykańskie prawo (Wikia jest firmą amerykańską). 2. Wiki Spore :5. Scp fikcja nie jest blogiem, forum, portalem społecznościowym ani też społecznością, która jest dowolnego rodzaju eksperymentem. :6. Scp Fikcja nie jest również miejscem na reklamy, co oznacza, że nie wolno reklamować tutaj swoich stron www, blogów, wiki itp. :7. Scp Fikcja to wolna encyklopedia, dotycząca fikcynych istot SCP. :8. Stwierdzenie "Wolna encyklopedia" nie oznacza, że nie panują tu żadne zasady, wprost przeciwnie. :9. Scp Fikcja jest dobrem publicznym. Ani założyciel, ani Administratorzy nie są jej właścicielami. 3. Administracja :10. Administracja Scp Fikcja dzieli się na Moderatorów, Zwykłych Administratorów oraz Biurokratów. :11. Administratorzy mają takie same prawa jak inni użytkownicy. :12. Administratorzy nie mogą narzucać innym swojej woli, chyba że jest to konieczne. :13. Nowych członków administracji wybierają jej obecni członkowie. :14. Członek administracji może zostać pozbawiony uprawnień, gdy: ::A) Nie będzie aktywny przez ponad miesiąc. ::::Wyjątkiem od powyższej reguły są wcześniej zapowiedziane, posiadające ważny powód okresy nieaktywności. ::B) Będzie on łamał regulamin. ::C) Nie będzie używał swoich uprawnień. ::D) Nie będzie miał kontaktów ze społecznością. 4. Użytkownicy :15. Użytkownik Scp Fikcja ma prawo do: ::A) edytowania wszystkich stron, z wyjątkiem tych zabezpieczonych. ::B) przesyłania plików (tylko zalogowani). ::C) kontaktowania się z innymi użytkownikami SF. ::D) ... i otrzymywania od nich pomocy. ::E) wyrażania własnego zdania na dany temat. :16. użytkownicy mają obowiązek: ::A) przeczytać ten regulamin. ::B) zapoznać się z tutejszymi zwyczajami. ::C) przestrzegania netykiety. :17. Nazwa użytkownika nie może: ::A) być wulgarna, ::B) przypominać nazwiska dowolnej osoby publicznej, ::C) nawiązywać do terroryzmu, nacjonalizmu, rasizmu i tym podobnych, ::D) reklamować dowolnego produktu, ::E) wyrażać poglądy polityczne, religijne itp. użytkownika. :18. Nazwa użytkownika musi być możliwa do odczytania. Zabronione są nazwy z losowymi ciągami liter, czy znakami specjalnymi Unicode. 5. Komunikacja :19. Użytkownicy SF mogą się kontaktować poprzez Tablice. :20. Głosowania są przeprowadzane na nim i na Scp Fikcja:Głosowania. 6. Artykuły :21. Scp Fikcja jest encyklopedią o fikcyjnych istotach SCP - artykuły się na niej znajdujące muszą być związane z nimi związane. :22. W artykułach należy przestrzegać neutralnego punktu widzenia. :23. Należy również nie popełniać błędów językowych. :24. Zabronione jest używanie wulgaryzmów. :25. Ponadto, zabronione jest usuwanie treści stron. :26. Artykuły muszą znajdować się w odpowiednich przestrzeniach nazw. 7. Pliki :27. Przesyłane pliki muszą posiadać sensowne, polskie nazwy. Zabronione jest przesyłanie plików o nazwach typu adhdlal.jpg. :28. Pliki powinny być związane z SCP. :29. Można przesyłać pliki niezwiązane z SCP, lecz muszą one być naprawdę potrzebne. :30. Zabronione jest przesyłanie tony plików, tylko po to, by ozdobić swój profil. :31. Zdjęcia należy malować np. w Paincie. :32. Zdjęcia skopiowane z innych stron, będą usuwane. 8. Blogi :33. Każdy użytkownik może napisać na swoim blogu o wszystkim, co jest związane z SCP lub Scp Fikcja. :34. Można tam również pisać o innych sprawach, ale w umiarze. :35. Na swoim blogu wolno polecać inne strony i dodawać do nich linki. Zabronione jest jednak tworzenie notek zawierających tylko i wyłącznie reklamę. 9. Blokady :36. Administratorzy i biurokraci mogą zablokować dowolnego użytkownika jeśli mają jakiś powód. :37. Użytkownicy mogą zostać zablokowani za: ::A) Ataki na innych użytkowników. ::B) Przeprowadzanie kiepskich edycji. ::C) Wprowadzanie fałszywych informacji. ::D) Naruszanie praw autorskich, ::E) Niedodawanie licencji do plików. ::F) Nadmierną działalność prywatną. ::G) Nieodpowiednią nazwę użytkownika. ::H) Spamowanie. ::I) Umieszczanie stron w złych przestrzeniach nazw. :38. Długość blokady zależy od: ::A) Powodu blokady. ::B) Stażu blokowanego. ::C) ...i jego wkładu ::D) Ilości wcześniejszych blokad. ::E) Zdania blokującego administratora. :39. Administrator ma prawo odwołać blokadę nałożoną przez innego administratora, jeśli ma do tego powody.